A New Game
by America's Ham
Summary: When Puck and Sabrina stumble upon the original Mocking Jay pin and get thrown into the 74th hunger game, what will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided it was time for a new story. We are one won't be Updated until (at the soonest) august 11****th**** because I'm booked everyday from tomorrow. I may have some time in between the eighth and the tenth but for now, I don't think so. Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm or The Hunger Games**

Me, Puck and Daphne were in a warehouse. Apparently Beauty's bet Chihuahua got loose and it was imperative that we find it. Something jabbed me in the back and I turned on Puck, who was holding an umbrella.

"Stop bothering me, pussface! Let's just get the dog and get out of here!" I shouted. Then, as I was going to grab the umbrella away from Puck, a piece of gold on the far end of the ware house caught the sun.

"What is that?" I pointed to the shining piece and squinted. I wanted to hold whatever it was and keep it close to me. I wanted to use it and never let go. Magic. That little piece of gold had to be pure magic in order to draw me in from such a long distance.

"Oh! There you are! Come here little puppy! Come here!" cooed Daphne as she chased the dog through the warehouse. It was too late; I was already walking towards the shining scrap of gold.

"Grimm? What are you doing?" I heard Puck jog up next to me, but I couldn't see his expression. All I could see was the source of the magic. As I got closer I could see that it was a large medallion the size of my palm. It was a golden ring with a bird and an arrow. Slowly, my fingers came up to at least touch the medallion. I needed to at least feel it. Then, as my fingers ran over the thing metal, a wave of water came rushing at us.

"Grimm!" Puck grabbed my waist and tried to throw us out of the way, but it was too big. The wave scooped us up fluently in a frigid grasp and when I expected to land in boxes, we landed on a beach.

" What. Just happened?" I was coughing up ice cold salt water and sand as I spoke. Puck was doing the same next to me.

"Eck! Where are we? What did you do Ugly?" we looked around us at the white sand and endless sea. Plates of ice floated in the violent blue water. The pine trees looked almost as if they were alive and already stalking it's new found prey as it swayed in the frosty breeze. What really stood out were the twelve people standing on metal plates around us and the large golden structure with a cornucopia of weapons and survival supplies. Where were we, and how did we get here?

…

It changed everything. Somehow, the original mocking jay pin had been thrown back into time. Time had reminded to the very first time Katniss and Peeta had been issued into the games and the arena had been reset. It was a new year for the hunger games and Katniss Everdeen had never become the Mocking Jay. Peeta and Katniss had never held the berries. District 12 had never been destroyed. Now, two new fifteen year olds from the past had landed in the arena of the 74th annual hunger games.

"Who are they!" Cato yelled as he ran towards the Corucopia. Katniss had never seen anything like it. The two teenagers had simply appeared in the arena before the gong had even been struck. One was a blonde with hard blue eyes. She looked so lost, but she also didn't look like somebody who was going to lose the games. The other was a boy with dirty covered skin. His hair was blonde like the girl's, but darker and his eyes were as green as the forest behind them. They weren't in uniform. The girl had a blue shirt with denim pants and the boy wore the same denim pants with a dirty green hoodie. It was so much different than Katniss had ever seen any tribute wear, let alone the capitol.

"I don't know." Muttered Katniss. She hadn't listened to what Haymitch had said. Once her eyes landed on the bow and pouch of arrows, Katniss had known that those were hers. She had sprinted as fast as she could to snatch the bow and arrows, along with a back pack. Then, she was off. She was in the forest before anybody could see her.

…

The kids and teenagers came running at the golden structure to grab any weapons they could. Two teenagers had been stabbed immediately by the first boy who had acknowledged me and Puck. I winced as I saw their bodies fall to the ground. Two kids didn't go towards the structure; they ran straight into the forest and almost ran us over. We got a few strange looks, but in the end nobody stayed behind. They were all somewhere within the forest.

"Well that was unexpected, even on Ferry port landing standards!" I stated as I stared into the woods.

"They left a sword behind! Who leaves a sword behind?" Puck picked up the gleaming blade by its leather banded handle. He spun it once and frowned. "I don't want to be the hero again!" he whined.

"What makes you think you're going to be the hero?" I got to my feet and walked over to the small pile of left over supplies. "Here's a kazoo." I held it tentatively. Our past with kazoos were not pretty and any bank nearby wouldn't want to be near one either.

"I don't think that kazoo is going to do as much damage as the other one." Puck commented and I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you think, dog breath?"

"Piggy!"

"Puss brain!"

"Snot face!"Puck shot a raspberry at me and I did the same.

"It that wire?" I pointed to a piece of string sticking out from bellow the pile.

"I don't know. Why don't you check, peasant." I rolled my eyes and bent to pick up the loose end of string. I pulled on it for a while and wrapped the long and thin rope around my elbow and palm until I had six whole loops around.

"Get the dagger down there." I pointed as I tied the loose ends together and hung the loop of rope onto my shoulder.

"How do people miss stuff like this?" Puck handed me the dagger. It was old, I could tell from the fraying leather on the handle and small patch of rust at the hilt. All of a sudden I heard a faint buzzing. "There are some-"

"Puck, shhh!" I held up a hand and looked around. It was getting closer.

"Nobody shushes me! I'm the Trickster King, ruler of the pranksters, the delinquent of all delinquents!"

"Sshhh! Listen!" I demanded, which earned a glare from the king of all annoying, but he heard it too. The buzzing was getting louder and louder.

"There!" Puck pointed out to the ocean where a dark cloud was skimming the surface as it creeped closer.

"In the forest!" I yelled and we started sprinting into the evergreens.

**So? Review and tell me how I did. I'm not that familiar with everything Hunger games, so if I messed up on any of that, I'm sorry and please correct me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters grimm or the hunger games.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I warn you that I will be updating We Are One much more often than this.**

"Hey Grimm!" Puck called as he skidded to a stop. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What?" I breathed heavily. We'd lost the swarm of bees a while ago, but we kept running just in case.

"There's a guy there." He pointed out. As if on cue, the boy turned around. He had been crouching at the foot of a tree. His hair was a bit paler than mine and Puck's white his eyes were a shocking blue. He wasn't strong built, but at the same time he wasn't exactly scrawny.

"Who are you two?" He asked cautiously as he stood.

"We should be the ones to ask you." Puck retorted.

"I am Peeta Mellark. District 12." He declared.

"What's a District?" Puck demanded, but only gained a strange stare.

"Where are we?" I questioned, but the Peeta boy only turned his stare to me. "Where are we!" I asked again, but this time I was annoyed.

"We're in the arena. The 74th Hunger Games." He stated simply, stepping closer in confusion.

"The hunger what?" Puck looked at me for an explanation, but I just shrugged. We were confused enough already, this boy only made it worse. He acted as if everything that was happening were just as scary to him as to us, except for him he actually knew what was going on.

"Shhh, we can't have the other tributes finding us! The Careers are coming back soon." He eyed the trees as if there were people hiding within the foliage.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted.

"Shhhh!" he took me in his arms and covered my mouth. This, I was not okay with. My fist connected with his stomach and he hunched over with a "umph!" He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath and I kicked his shins.

"Now you're going to-"I was cut off by a dagger flying past my head, missing me by mere inches. It dug into the tree behind me.

"Hey, Lover boy! Who's your new girlfriend? What? The fire girl not good enough anymore?" a girl teased. She looked like the girl I would hate immediately, and I did.

"They came to join us." Peeta lied. His lie was so fluent that I almost believed him, but I knew it wasn't true and my instincts told me that this was a boy I had to keep my eyes on.

"Those are the kids that landed in the arena before the gong!" a boy accused. He was the boy from before who had pointed us out first. I glared at them as four more kids came up behind them.

"No, we didn't." I seethed. Who was this Peeta kid to make up stories for them? How did we know he wasn't trying to kill them? We didn't.

"What?" One of the four newcomers asked. I ignored all of them and dragged Puck with me into the forest. I wasn't going to get involved with those people, they weren't people I could trust not to stab me while my back was turned.

"Where are we going, Grimm?" Puck ran beside me as we made our way through the forest.

"We have to find somebody else who can explain this so called Hung-" I skidded to a halt. There had been a motion in the trees. The thick greenery would cover up almost anything.

"I'm hungry!" Puck groaned, clutching his tummy. I rolled my eyes and squinted into the trees. There sat a girl with braided black hair and an orange back pack. She was setting up a sleeping bag on a high branch.

"Fairy boy, do see that girl up there?" I pointed up at her to make sure she was actually there.

"Yep! Why? Does she have food?" Puck raised his eyebrows,, but I just rolled my eyes.

"How should I know? We need to know where we are though, and she might know." I looked back up at the girl to find she was staring straight back at us.

…

"What's this? Two new tributes have been thrown into the Arena!" Caesar narrated to the crowd. He'd been ordered to take care of this and tell the capitol a story they'd believe. Te order had come from president Snow, himself. "You see, the game makers have decided that the year before the 75th hunger games is a year to commemorate! They combined all the papers from each and every reaping bowl and plucked one lucky girl and one lucky boy. This year, we have 26 tributes!" he cheered. The crowd roared in excitement. They'd believed the story, now it was all up to the tributes.

"Now, my friends, why don't we all check up on our all favorite star crossed couple?" The huge screen changed from the capitol symbol to a scene of the new tribute girl punching and kicking Peeta Mellark. There were cries and gasp throughout the crowd. Everybody was absolutely shocked at what the small blonde girl had been doing to the sweet Lover boy from district 12. "Oh my" Caesar gasped. They watched the scenes unfold, being entertained by the cruelty of the _Hunger Games_.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, It's been a while- but I warned you! Sorry anyway! I hate not updating but I just don't have much time. This one is going to be short, but there's a lot of info!**

"What are those children doing there!" President Snow shouted, bursting into the conference room. All the buzzing chatter of the gamemakers seized all at once.

"We don't know." Seneca Crane declared. His forehead was splattered with beads of sweat and his eye were wide. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that the children had merely "popped" into the arena. That wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't possible for it to happen. Yet it did.

"Seneca, look!" one of the woman facing the screen shouted.

On the screen was the image of Katniss Everdeen slowly lowering herself from the tree that she had hidden herself in. The two new children stood at the foot of the tree. For a moment, all three children studied each other cautiously… and then the blonde boy belched. All the gamemakers winced. That wasn't how a proper young man should act. They watched as the blonde girl, Sabrina I believe, rolled her eyes and elbowed the boy in the gut. That wasn't how a proper young lady acted either. Where and how were these children raised? It must be in the seam or another poor section of one of the remaining districts.

"They aren't tributes, but we can't just pull them out! We don't even know who they are!" a man shouted. I did, and I really hoped that Grimm girl didn't mess everything up. I'd find a way to get them back to where they belonged, but not if they died.

"Then make them tributes! That's already what the public believes! Get them a sponcer or something! I didn't throw that story out for nothing! Make some use of it!" the president shouted furiously. There was a flaw in his master plan, and he didn't like it.

"Yes sir." Seneca Crane bowed his head as the president stormed out. An arrogant fool that man, but it was good he hadn't chosen to kill off the children.

"Give them to Haymitch Abernathy, he'll be so intoxicated that he wouldn't have the sanity to protest. Plus, the man has a past to hide. He won't act out while he's under such a watchful eye." A man spat. Maybe not, but Haymitch knows what he did even under such a heavy intoxication. He wasn't one to _not_ rebel.

A woman burst through the doors, she was familiar. I'd seen her long ago, and I hadn't liked her. She was like the other capitol people. Glittering and colorful. Only, this woman was even more ugly than the rest! Her face was powdery with giant red lips. Her hair was black with metallic streaks of silver and red. Tattooed on her face were red hearts on each cheek and her dress was absolutely ridiculous! Within the huge bee hive on her head were playing cards. They were sticking out of her hair due from all different places and angles. The worst part, she had a cape, and upon the cape, a scarlet hand print stood out from the white silk.

**Sorry again for the shortness! I just wanted to update for you guys! I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright- so people are reading this! Thank you! So just for you guys, here's the next chapter!**

Before I could ask her who she was, the girl pulled out a dagger and pointed it directly at us.

"Woah! No need for daggers here. We just want food." Puck shifted his body so that he was in front of me, but I pushed him back.

"Who are you?" I called up to her. She squinted her eyes with a look that I was very familiar with. She looked at us with judgment, distrust, and caution. The exact same look I'm sure I was giving her.

"I can ask the same." Her arm retracted, but the dagger was still clutched tightly in her fist. The girl was a little older than me and Puck with a disarming and haunting velvet voice that cracked with nervousness.

"She asked first." Puck retorted with challenging eyes.

"I am Katniss."

"And?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The girl for district eleven, and that's all you'll get from me." She stared down at us, the distrust hardening her eyes.

"Alright, I'm a human and he's a Puck." She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. I took a step back from the tree so that my neck wouldn't snap as I looked up.

"Yeah, I'm a Puck. Lord of the delinquents, evil emperor of the brownies, the hobgoblin-" I jabbed him with my elbow before he said any more. I had a feeling that giving away our identities would amount to horrible things.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We want food."

"Not here, you idiot- she means _here_! We don't know why we're here- do you?" I watched her as she shifted her body and started slowly down the tree. When her feet hit the ground, there was little more than a low thump. At first, all we did was examine each other. She was thin and muscular with dark skin and dark hair. Her eyes were dark and hard with wonder. This 'katniss' girl was very different from the boy. The look in her eyes was… familiar- abandoned, betrayed, mature, untrusting, careful, and protective.

Then, Puck belched and I had to stop myself from gagging.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" Then, a cannon blew.

**Is this short? WAY Too short! But I promise I have another chapter planned for tomorrow. I just needed to update this chapter to tell you all that I'm working harder at updating faster for this story and The sequel for We Are One is coming SOON!**


End file.
